The Games We Play
by TwilightFanatic0810
Summary: It all began with a game, and then it unraveled into something more.
1. Let the Game Begin

**Title:** The Games We Play

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** PG-13 - R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, there would **DEFINATELY** be some Grillows action.

* * *

**Chapter One** " Let the Game Begin"

The entire Las Vegas crime lab was gathered at Catherine Willows house for their annual party. Everyone was dancing, and the more familiar CSIs were grouped together in the kitchen laughing. "Up for showing us any of your moves, Kitty Cat?", Greg asked wriggling his eyebrows at her. Catherine scoffed. "Please. In your dreams." The night went on like this until around eleven o'clock when people began flocking home. The remaining people were now Gil, Catherine, Nick, Sarah, Warrick, Greg, and Jim.  
"Hey", Nick said, "why don't we play "I Never?  
"Yeah!", everyone replied.  
"Brass, you in?", Sarah asked.

"Nah... I'm gonna head home and hit the sack"  
"Suit yourself. It's gonna be fun.", Catherine said.  
"Yeah, you all can fill me in on what humiliating secrets you find out about one another"  
"Will do.", Gil said and with that they said goodbye and he left.  
They all sat around in the living room while Catherine searched for something.  
"Found it!", Catherine said smiling, walking into the living room with the bottle of liquor.  
"Yes! The good stuff.", Warrick said.  
"Patron? Nice.", Sarah said. They had their shot glasses ready to go.  
"Ok. Who starts?", Warrick asked.  
"I'll start.", Nick said. " I never ate my vegetables when I was a kid." Everyone took a shot.  
"Damn! This is strong!", Greg winced.  
"You've never drank this before?", Sarah asked.  
"No"  
"We got us a virgin drinker here.", Warrick laughed.  
"Shut up, Warrick. Okay, okay, my turn.", Greg said. " I never stole from my mom's purse." He and Sarah took a shot. "Oh, come on! Someone else had to have done that besides us"  
"Yeah! Catherine?", Sarah asked.  
Catherine shook her head. "Nope. That's one of the very few things that I never thought about doing"  
"So. I guess it's my turn.", Warrick said. " I never shoplifted." Everyone but Greg took a shot.  
"Wow. Seriously, I'm the only one? I'm curious... what'd you guys steal? How about you go first, Sarah?", Greg said.  
"Okay. It wasn't a big deal. I always stole lip gloss from the local store, and once I stole a pair of sunglasses"  
"Not bad. Warrick"  
"I stole some CDs from time to time, a doo rag, and a pack of gum"  
"Okay, Nicky-Boy, your turn"  
Nick smiled. " I stole a T-Shirt, a pair of sunglasses, and a box of condoms"  
Sarah laughed and shook her head. " Typical guy." Everyone laughed.  
"Grissom, your turn.", Greg said.  
" I stole some T-Shirts, some swim trunks, a six pack of beer. Oh, and a box of condoms." Nick gave him a high five.  
"I guess this leaves us with Catherine. So, what'd ya steal, Kitty Cat?", Greg asked.  
Catherine rolled her eyes at him. " So I stole some sexy lingere, a bikini, some glitter, and some condoms. Big deal"  
"Go Catherine!", Warrick said smiling.  
"Wow...", Sarah said.  
"Moving on! It's my turn.", Catherine said. " I never hotwired a car." She and Gil took a shot.  
"Catherine, you are officially the coolest woman I've ever met.", Nick said impressed.  
"Same here.", Warrick agreed.  
"So, you gonna tell us the story behind it?", Greg asked excitedly. Gil and Catherine looked at one another.  
" It's a long story. I'll tell you guys some other time.", Catherine said.  
"My turn!", Sarah said. " I never flashed or mooned someone." Everyone took a shot and started laughing. " This is great! I thought that I would be the only one! So, who's gonna dish first"  
" I have an even better idea. How about we split the stories into days? You know, so we can laugh about it during the week.", Catherine suggested.  
"Great idea, Catherine!", Nick said.  
"Thanks. Your turn, Gil"  
" I've never played naked Twister." He and Greg were the only ones taking shots. There was a small silence.  
"Wow...yeah. I need a shot after picturing that.", Nicm said pouring himself a shot.  
"Right there with you, buddy.", Warrick said.  
"Me too.", Sarah said.  
"I'll take one too.", Catherine said winking at Gil. They all took their shot.  
"Don't you guys want to hear"  
"No!", they all shouted at Greg.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of my very first CSI fic!


	2. Deeper Secrets Revealed

**Tile:** The Games We Play

**Spoilers:** None Rating: PG-13 - R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the charaters mentioned. If I did, there would **DEFINATELY **be some Grillows action!

**Chapter Two** " Deeper Secrets Revealed"

**A/N: Rated R for language and minor sexual themes.**

* * *

Six rounds later, the gang was definately on their way to being drunk. They ran out of Patron and decided to slow down, so they got some Smirnoff.  
"Okay, okay. How about we make things a little more interesting since we're getting closer to the best part of the game? From now on, you have to tell the story behind whatever you did, details and all. If you don't, you have to do a dare no metter what it is.", Nick challenged.  
"Hell, I'll drink to that!", Catherine said raising her glass. "Yeah!". Everyone toasted and drank.  
"I'll get the ball rolling.", Sarah said. " I never had cybersex." She, Greg, and Nick took a shot.  
"I guess I'll go first.", Nick said. " I did it back in college with this girl I started dating named Mindy. It was the first and last time for me"  
"Why?", Warrick asked.  
"Dude, it was just too weird for my liking"  
" Yeah, well, I did it with my girlfriend at the time, Cheryl, and that wasn't my last time. I don't do it often though. It's a rare thing.", Greg stated.  
" I did it was with my boyfriend in high school, Keith. We did it once every week while we were together, and I haven't done it since.", Sarah said.  
"I never had a threesome.", Greg said and took a shot, followed by Catherine who looked down after she drank hers. Gil noticed this and decided to ask her about it later.  
"When was this, Greg?", Sarah asked amused.  
" About six months ago. Me and these two chicks hooked up after dancing together at a club. You can just imagine the rest"  
" Yeah, don't think so Greg.", Sarah said.  
" Your turn, Catherine.", Nick asaid.  
" I'll take that dare, Greg"  
" Oh, come on, Kitty-Cat"  
" Just give me the damn dare!", Catherine yelled.  
" I'm sorry! Geez. Um... I dare you to...to take off a piece of clothing"  
" Fine.", she said and stood up, removed her shoes, and took of her socks.  
"Hey! Tha--"  
" You didn't say a specific piece of clothing.", she cut him off and sat back down.  
" Okay...", Warrick said. " I never masturbated." Everyone took a shot. After she downed hers, Catherine said, " Oh come on! You know everyone has"  
" Just checking.", Warrick replied as he refilled everyone's glass.  
" I never masturbated in front of someone else.", Nick said.  
"Ooo, nice one!", Greg said, giving Nick a high five. Sarah and Catherine took a shot, and Warrick started laughing. " Just to get this over with, the guy I did it for, and I don't remember his name, was horrible in bed. So, I did the deed to see if it would give him an extra boost, and it did. He still sucked, though.", Catherine said. Everyone started laughing.  
"Damn. That was just wrong.", Nick said. She just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, I did it for this guy that I dated for like four days in college... I think his name was Steve or something. Anyways, he wanted to watch. He said that it turned him on when he watches "us" do it.",Sarah said.  
" Sounds like a freak.", Catherine said.  
" He was.", Sarah said.  
" I never went down on somebody", Catherine said and took a shot. Greg, Nick, and Sarah followed suit. " All you need to know is one word: Eddie"  
" Yeah, we don't need or want to hear that.", Warrick said. " What about you, Greg?"  
" Yeah, I have no shame admitting that after five months of dating that I will do that for my lady"  
" Well, speak for yourself, Greggo, but I did it once and I don't plan on doing it again. Unless, it's for someone special.", Nick said and looked directly at Sarah.  
She started blushing. " I did it a couple of weeks ago... we were caught up in the moment you know"  
" Yeah, we understand", Catherine said and patted her on the back. " Isn't it your turn, Gil?"  
" Yeah. I never been spanked." The moment he said that, Catherine burst out laughing and it even made him start to laugh. No one took a shot. " I had to ask. Just to be sure"  
" You think someone in this room likes to get spanked?", Catherine asked trying to get her laughter under control.  
" Yeah"  
" Who is it?"  
Gil tried to contain his laughter. " Greg." At this Catherine started laughing again, and everyone but Greg joined in.  
" That's not funny, Grissom.", he said. " Why would you think that"  
" I just thought you were into it, that's all. Hell, you like liquid spandex, why not spanking."  
" Yeah. Moving along here. I never fantasized about a co-worker."

**Shit!** Both Gil and Catherine thought. Everyone took a shot. While they both thought about how they were going to save their asses, Greg began to tell his story.

" My fantasy was about Sarah. I was giving you the blood work on this case you were working on. I think it was a double homicide. Anyways, you started to say something, and I cut you off with a kiss. You were a little hesitant at first, but then you came around and you basically put your tongue in my mouth. I pulled back and started kissing your neck, getting some small moans out of you, which turned me on. I stopped and told you, " No. Not here." And you practically pulled me out of the lab, pushed me into your car, and we drove to your house, where we made love, and I held you in my arms all night."  
" Bravo, Greg. That was nice.", Sarah said and took a deep breath. " Okay, here it goes. I had a fantasy about Nick. Earlier in my dream, we had been out for a drink and we danced together. In the middle of our night out, we were paged back to work. So, we were in the lab for about two hours when we decided to call it a night and you said that you'd give me a lift home. You drove me to my house and for some reason, I couldn't pull myself out of the car. You looked at me and smiled. " I had a great time with you, Sarah. We have to do it again sometime." "Yeah." That's when you leaned over and kissed me, and I was frozen to the spot for a minute. I guess I had a look of shock on my face because you started apologizing and I shut you up by kissing you. I parted my mouth a little to give you access and you slid your tongue into my mouth, and I wrapped my arms around your neck to deepen the kiss. We had to pull back for air and I asked you to come inside. You picked me up, and started kissing me again. Once we were inside, we landed on the couch where we started to take each other's clothes off. You guys can take the picture as far as you want, but that's as far as I'm taking it. Let's just say that the dream ended with us cuddling underneath a blanket on the couch, and me saying, " You're right... we have to do this again sometime.", Sarah finished taking a shot.  
" Wow! That was... that was some picture you got going for us.", Warrick said only making Sarah blush more and she refused to look at Nick.  
" Yeah, Although, the ending sounded like something out of a corny porno.", Catherine said.  
" Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that.", Sarah said.  
" And you know that how?", Greg asked Catherine. She glared at him.\ and he led his hands up in defense. " Okay... Nick?"  
" My fantasy was about, Sarah." Nick began, Sarah lifted her head up and looked at him. " It took place in the lab, too. One difference in my dream is that we were dating. We had been working on this case for two weeks and during this time, there was no sex. You were looking through a microscope at some evidence when I came up behind you, and wrapped my arms around you. " Jesus! You scared me, Nick!" I started kissing the back of your neck. " Oh..." You turned around and worked your lips. It started getting pretty hot and heated and I lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around my waist. I threw all of the stuff on the ground and lifted you up on the table. I tore your shirt open and you tore mine. Needless to say, buttons went flying everywhere! I started sucking on your neck and you started to unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants. I stepped out of my pants and started working on getting yours off. Once I threw your pants across the room, I ran my tongue up from your stomach to your neck where you grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I pulled back and moved to your neck again, and you groped me through my boxers. "Oooo, you're ready to play." " Always babe. Always." And you giggled. We began kissing again, and let's just say the dream was fantasy indeed."

The room was silent for a moment.  
"Damn. I need a cold shower!", Catherine exclaimed.  
" No shit!", Sarah agreed. " That was hot." The guys gave Nick high fives.  
" Well, mine is definately not going to top yours.", Warrick said chuckling at what he was about to tell. " I fantasized about Catherine." Her mouth fell open. " We were out drinking at a bar and went back to my place, where you started to dance on top of my table, teasing me. I yanked you off the table and kissed you and you kissed me back. We started tearing each others clothes off and just when things were getting good, my damn alarm went off and woke me up"  
" You're such a romantic, Warrick.", Catherine said sarcastically and smirked at him.  
" You got to give it to him, Cat. That could have been one hell of a dream.", Sarah said.  
" Okay, I'll give you that, Warrick"  
" Yeah, yeah. Isn't it your turn?"  
" Yeah. My fantasy was about Nick.", Catherine said and smiled because she knew the truth, not to mention she successfully saved her ass. " It happened about three weeks after you started working here. I practically cornered you one day, and planted one on you. You pressed me up against the wall, and it was pretty hot and heated. You had managed to pull my pants along with my underwear, well at least halfway anyways, and just before we began to do the dirty, I woke up"  
" And you call that romantic?", Warrick teased. She laughed. " I try"  
" That leaves us with you, Grissom.", Greg said.  
" Mine was about Terri Miller. It was when we had brought her on for a case, and we went out to dinner afterwards. We ended up at my place, where, with a little more alcohol we started to kiss. We started taking each others clothes off, and to be honest, that's all I remember." Needless to say, both Gil and Catherine were happy that they didn't have to tell who they really dreamed about, but both were disappointed about the other's answer.  
" I got one.", Warrick said. " I never fantasized about a co-worker more than twice"  
**Fucking A! They've got to be doing this on purpose!** Catherine thought.  
**Just when you think you're in the clear**. Gil thought. Gil, Catherine, Nick, and Sarah took a shot.  
Nick admitted, " I've fantasized about Sarah more than twice". Sarah wasn't ready to be as forward as him.  
" Dare.", Sarah said.  
" Okay. I'll go easy on you, Sar. I dare you to give me a peck on the lips.", Warrick said. Sarah got up and went over to Warrick, and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
" Thanks, Rick." She walked back to her seat beside Catherine and sat down.  
" Am I missing something here?", Greg asked. " Are you two---"  
" No." They both cut him off.  
" Sarah and I do this all the time"  
" Yeah. We're best friends. Nothing sexual is going on so wipe that damn smirk off your face.", Sarah said. Greg threw his hands up. " Okay! Let's move on. Grissom?"  
" I'll take the dare on this one"  
" I dare you to take off Catherine's shirt.", Warrick said. Gill stood up and walked slowly to where Catherine was sitting. They locked eyes, and netiher dared to make a move. " Hello? Today!", Warrick said smirking. Gil nodded his head and Catherine lifted her arms into the air. He reached down and placed his hands on her hips, letting his hands linger there for a minute. He raised her shirt up slowly, revealing the tight, white muscle shirt underneath. He pulled her shirt over her head, his fingers brushing her sides slightly, their eyes never leaving each others. Catherine gave him a little smile and he smiled back, and laid her shirt in her lap and took his seat by Nick.  
Greg whistled," Nice"  
Catherine rolled her eyes at him. " You're such a drooling nerd, Greg"  
He laughed. " I'd like to hear who you fantasize about Kitty-Cat"  
" Well, it's too bad for you because I'm taking the dare"  
" You're no fun." She shrugged at him.  
" I dare you to give Grissom a kiss.", Warrick said. Catherine got up and walked over to Gil. They locked eyes again as Catherine leaned her head down and pressed her lips on his cheek. She let them linger there before she pulled back. She turned around and sat back down.  
"Wow. The sexual tension in here is so thick you could cut it with a knife.", Warrick said.  
" No kidding.", Nick said.  
Sarah nodded her head in agreement, and looked down at her watch. " Guys this has been a blast, but I really have to get going. It's 1:15." The others looked at their watches.  
" Whoo! Yeah, I have to go too. Tina's going to kill me.", Warrick said.  
" See you later, guys.", Greg said and walked out the door. " Bye Greg!", everyone yelled. Warrick pulled his coat on, and gave Sarah a kiss and said goodbye to everyone. Nick helped Sarah into her coat. " Thanks. This was so fun you guys.", she said. She gave Catherine and Gil a hug. " Walk me out?", she asked Nick.  
" Sure. Great party, Catherine.", Nick said.  
" Thanks. Bye you guys"  
" Bye.", they both said and left.  
Catherine watched them out the window. " Those two are so going to hook up.", she said.  
" I don't think we should have let them leave.", Gil said.  
Catherine turned to dace him. " Relax. They'll be fine. They weren't drunk"  
" I guess you're right." They looked at each other and smiled. " I should be going"  
" Yeah. Wouldn't want you to be late for work tomorrow.", Catherine said as she walked with him to the front door.  
Gil smiled. " I had a wonderful time, Catherine"  
She smiled back. " I did too." He placed his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her on the forehead. " Goodnight, Cath"  
" Goodnight, Gil." He gave her one last smile before walking ut the door. Catherine sighed and leaned against the door. " Gilbert Grissom... you just don't know.", she said and shook her head, walking towards the kitchen to clean up. As he walked to his truck, Gil shook his head and smiled. " Catherine Willows... you just don't know."

A/N: So... How'd you guys like the second chapter? Hit me back with some reviews, flames aren't really wanted but hey, they're feedback!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Games We Play

**Rating:** PG-13 - R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, there would **DEFINATELY** be some Grillows action!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

That morning, at nine o'clock, Gil Grissom stood at the door of a familiar house. He knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. He waited five minutes before searching for the key she gave him. He unlocked the door and slowly opened and closed it quietly behind him. He didn't see any sign that she had been up, so he walked to her bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. Catherine was sprawled out over the bed. One of her legs was sticking out of the covers, and her arms were wrapped tighty around her pillow. " **She looks like an angel**.", Gil thought. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast. He began getting out the ingrediants to make Catherine's favorite breakfast, omeletts and bacon. He got out red peppers and began cutting them up. " **How she likes this in her omelett is beyond me**.", Gil thought. He began humming a soft tune as he cooked.  
"**What's that delicious smell? Smells like... an omelett**!" Catherine woke up and sniffed the air. She smiled as she slowly sat up in bed, and rubbed her tired eyes. She slowly padded towards the kitchen and smiled at what she saw. Gil was singing softly and cooking breakfast. She walked to the table and sat down, her voice cracked with sleep when she talked. " When did you get here?"  
He jumped. " Damn! How long have you been sitting there"  
She laughed. " Not long. I just woke up. You gonna answer my question?"  
" I got here around fifteen minutes ago. I figured I'd cook breakfast while you were sleeping"  
" Thanks. Did you make any coffee?"  
" Yes, I did."  
" Thank you! You are my hero." Catherine got up to fix herself a cup. " You want a cup?"  
" Yeah. I want--"  
" You want it black with two scoops of sugar."  
He looked at her amazed. " I'm impressed, Cath."  
" Oh, please. You know that I know you better than you know yourself and the same goes for me.", she smirked.  
" You're right.", he said and set two plates on the table. She handed him his cup of coffee. " Thanks.", he took a sip. " I never got the chance to ask. Where's Linds? She over at Stacy's house again?"  
Catherine siged heavily. " No. Eddie's got her until Friday." He gave her a sympathetic smile. " That's not even what gets me. He's been harassing me to get back with him, and of course I tell him no. Claims I'm starting to "piss him off with all of this rejection". Bastard.", she scowled and took a sip of coffee.  
" Cath, you know if you ever need anything, you can call me, right?"  
" I know, and I would call you, Gil.", she said. A comfortable silence filled the room as they ate. " So... about last night. You mind telling me when you played naked Twister?", she asked smirking.  
" I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. It was in high school before we met. It was my best friend and I, and as you probably figured, the rest of the players were girls."  
" Did you--"  
" To be honest, we were drunk and that's all I remember. Cath, why did you take the dare?"  
" Which one?", she asked taking another sip of coffee.  
" The multiple fantasy one."  
" Oh...that one.", Catherine cleared her throat. " I have to take a shower Gil and finish getting ready.", she said as she stood up. " I won't be long.", she added as she walked away. Gil cleaned off their plates and stared to wash dishes. When he was finished, he sat down on the couch, and began thinking about the night before.

**Gil. Gil. Wake up Gil**. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a smiling Catherine. She stuck a cup of coffee under his nose and handed it to him. " Have a good nap?" He sat up. " Sorry. I didn't realize I had dozed off."  
" I'll give you a minute. I'm getting some more coffee.", she said and began to walk off.  
" Cath."  
She stopped and turned around. " Yeah, Gil?"  
" You didn't answer my question."  
" What question?" He gave her **the **look." Gil, I don't want to tall about it."  
" Okay."  
She turned around and went into the kitchen. " Besides, you didn't tell me why you took the dare."  
" I don't want to talk about it either."  
She walked back into the living room. " See? Why don't we take a rain check on that.", she said as she took a sip of coffee. Catherine glanced outto window. " Gil?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Where's your truck?"  
" I left it in the parking lot at work, and rode here with you, remember."  
" So...how'd you get here?"  
" I took a cab."  
" Uh-huh.."  
" I wanted to talk about last night."  
"Whatever you say.You ready?"  
" Let's go."


	4. Not All Fun and Games

**Title:** The Games We Play

**Rating:** R ( I consider this to be R, and just to be safe, anyways.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, there would **DEFINATELY** be some Grillows action!

**Spoliers:** If there are any they're minor and not very big.

**A/N:** This takes place before Eddie dies so you could say earlier season three or late season two. Also, I can't remember for the life of me how old Lindey was during those times so if someone can inform me that'd be great! I made the thoughts in italics, and this chapter is different from the others. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

8:00 PM

"What kind of pizza guys?", Catherine asked.  
" Pepperoni!", Nick said.  
" I would like to place an order. Two pepperoni pizzas and one order of cheesesticks. Uh-huh. Twenty ninety-five? Okay, thanks." Catherine hung up the phone. " Pizza will be ready in thirty-five minutes. Sarah, you want the usual, right?"  
" Yeah, thanks Cat."  
" No problem", Catherine said as she grabbed her purse. " My grape soda still better be in that fridge when I get back because I know whose ass is mine if it's not.", she warned looking at Greg.  
"What?", he asked, pretending to be innocent. She glared at him. " Okay, okay. I won't touch it."  
" Thanks.", she said and walked out , passing Gil who was walking into the break room.  
" Hey, Cath. Where are you going?" She turned around, and walked slowly backwards as she spoke.  
" I'm going to go get some food. We're eating pizza."  
" Great.Hurry back.", he said.  
" Will do.", she replied and turned around and continued walking out to the parking lot. She walked over to her Tahoe and started unlocking the door.  
" It's about time you came out."  
She gasped and spun around. " Jesus! Dammit, Eddie!"  
" I've been waiting out here for an hour."  
" What the hell do you want?"  
" You know what I want.", he said as he stepped closer. " I want you." He tried to kiss her neck, and she pushed him away.  
" Cut it out, Eddie!", she said repulsed and opened the door only to have him slam it closed.  
" We're not through here.", he said and grabbed her wrist.  
" The hell we're not! Now let go of me!", she said and tried to jerk away from him. " I thought Gil told you to stay your ass away from here?"  
" What's your little boyfriend gonna do? I bet you just want him to screw you real good, don't you? You know that's all he wants from you."  
She glared at him and yelled. " Your such a pig! Go to hell!", and pushed him away from her. He slammed her against the Tahoe and raised his fist. Catherine closed her eyes waiting for the blow to come, but all she heard was laughter.  
" You're cute, you know that? You put on such an act, like you're this strong woman when really you're still weak." She glared at him and pushed him into the vehicle next to hers. She quickly got into the Tahoe and locked the doors. She could hear Eddie yelling her name. She flipped him off and shifted into drive, and sped off before he could try to open the door. She picked up her cellphone , then deciding against calling someone, she threw it onto the passengers seat. " I'll just pick up the damn food and go home.", she said to herself.  
She picked up the pizza, got Sarah's tofu burger and fruit salad, and headed back to the lab. Catherine pulled into the parking lot and looked around. Sighing, she grabbed her cell and dialed a familiar number.  
" Grissom."  
" Gil, can you come help me with the food?"  
" Sure, Cath." She hung up and let out a deep breath. "_Just drop the food off and get the hell out of there. Don't let Gil get you alone_.", she thought. She got out of the car when she saw Gil coming out the front door. He grabbed the pizzas and cheesesticks, while she grabbed Sarah's food, and they headed for the break room.  
" Food's here!", Nick exclaimed.  
" All right!", Greg said cheerfully. Catherine handed Sarah her food.  
" Thanks Cat."  
" No problem."  
The hungry CSI's gathered around the table and passed around paper plates. Gil got Catherine's soda out of the fridge and began fixing their plates. " Oh, I'm not hungry, Gil."  
"You said before you left that you were."  
" I was exaggerating.", she said. " Listen, I'm just gonna go home." Gil eyed her suspiciously. " Cath?"  
" Hmm?" He nodded towards his office. She sighed and walked out of the break room. " _I knew this was going to happen!",_ she thought as she walked into his office and plopped down onto his couch. He finished fixing the plates and walked out of the break room and into his office. He set the food and drinks down, and shut the door. He walked over to the couch and sat beside Catherine. "Cath, what's the matter?"  
" Nothing, Gil.", she said and shook her head.  
" You're lying through your teeth. Something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything."  
Catherine contemplated on wheather or not to tell him what happened and ran her hand through her hair. When doing this her sleeve to her jacket came up a little, and Gil looked in shock at her. "What?", she asked him. He pointed at her wrist, and she knew what he saw._ " Damn! I thought I had those covered!",_ she thought.  
" Let me see, Cath." She sighed and held out her wrists. He gently grabbed her hands and stared at the deep purple bruises around her wrists. She pulled back.  
" I have to go.", she said and stood.  
" Cath, wait! Who did this to you?"  
" It's nothing, Gil.", she said and turned on her heel and walked out of his office. He sat there, staring at her retreating form, the wheels turning madly in his head. _" What the hell is going on? Who could have done this to her? She didn't tell me she was seeing anyone...",_ he thought.  
Catherine got in her Tahoe and drove off. She thought about turning around, and telling him everything. _" No. I probably won't see Eddie until I get Linds back on Friday. He was just being an asshole.",_ she thought. She pulled into her driveway and turned the Tahoe off. She unlocked her front door and shrugged off her jacket as she closed the door. She hung her jacket up on the rack and set her keys on the table. She was about to turn on the lights when a voice startled her.  
" I told you we weren't finished yet."  
" Eddie! What are you doing here? How'd the hell did you get into my house?"  
" Before we split I had the spare key copied. You never thought about changing the locks..."  
" I never thought you'd just come into my house whenever you damm well pleased. I thought that you had finally decided to stop and act like an adult for once, but it looks like I was wrong. Now, get the hell out!"  
" You know, you've really gotten a mouth on you.", he said as he started walking towards her slowly. She made a dash for the kitchen, but he caught her and slammed her up against the wall.

Meanwhile, Gil had finished up at the lab and had said goodnight to all of his co-workers, and left for home. On the way, he was thinking something wasn't right, and he was debating wheather or not to go to Catherine's house to check up on her, but he decided against it. " _She still won't tell me what's going on. She'll want to talk tomorrow_.", he thought and continued home.

" Now, Catherine. We're going to play nice because you know what happens when I get mad. So, we're going to pick up where we left off earlier.", he said as he dipped his head and captured her lips with his. She pulled away. " Stop it, Eddie!" He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, still pinning her against the wall as he started to kiss her neck. " I want you back, Catherine. I miss you. We were good together, you know.", he said between kisses. Catherine kneed him in the stomach and ran for the kitchen to get a knife. "You bitch!", he yelled and chased after her. She almost made it when he spun her around, and she punched him in the face. He retaliated by slapping her hard, and she cried out when his hand came into contact with her face. She started backing away. " Why are you doing this, Eddie?"  
" You're screwing him aren't you?", Eddie yelled, ignoring her.  
" What? No! We're just friends Eddie!", she yelled back.  
" Don't you fucking lie to me!", he yelled and ran towards her. He tried to take another swing at her, and missed. She punched him, knocking him to the ground. She turned to run, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. " Where the hell do you think you're going?" He climbed on top of her and she struggled beneath him. He ripped her blouse open and she managed to scratch him across the cheek. " Ahhh! You wanna fight back, huh?",he yelled, " Huh?!" and punched her in the face. She cried out in pain and he punched her again. She continued to struggle against him. He pinned her hands above her head and began kissing his way down her body. " Please stop Eddie!" He continued to kiss down her exposed abdomen. " I always get my way. You know that.", he said between kisses. Tears started forming in her eyes.The only thing that popped in her mind at this point was Gil. _I need his help_ " Please help me, Gil!", Catherine cried. Eddie stopped at this.  
" Your little boyfriend isn't going to help you this time!", he yelled. She kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. She stood up, limping as she moved away from him, and headed for the stairs. When she was almost there, Eddie had recovered and stumbled over to her and threw her against the wall, enjoying watching her fall to the ground. " I better not find out that you go running to him!", he yelled and kicked her in the side, and she cried out in pain. " Because if you do, I'll make damn sure you'll never see Lindsey again!", he said and kicked her again. Catherine found a pen in her pocket and she managed to get it out and stab him in the leg. He cried out in pain, and grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. Catherine started screaming.  
" Shut the fuck up!", he yelled and turned her over trying to finish what he had started before. She struggled to reach the cord to the phone on the desk as Eddie busied himself trying to undo her pants. She finally pulled it down and she slammed it into the side of his head. It dazed him a little and he made a grab for her, and she hit him again as hard as she could. He finally fell unconcious. She pushed him the rest of the way off of her and scrambled to her feet, breathing hard. She ran for the front door, grabbing her keys off the table on the way out. Her head and heart were pounding as she got into the Tahoe and cranked it up and sped out of her driveway. She started to swerve slightly so she pulled over at a gas station, knowing it wasn't safe for her to drive. She went to a pay phone, and called a cab. When the cab arrived, the driver took one look at Catherine.  
" Hey lady, you look horrible. You need to go to the hospital?", he asked as Catherine got into the cab.  
" No!", she said quickly.  
" Okay, okay. Where to, huh?"  
" I don't know.", she said leaning her head against the window. " I don't know." She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get the hell out of there.

Gil was lying on his couch reading **_TIME_ **magazine's Top 25 Strangest Insects when there was a loud pounding on his door. It didn't let up and he wondered who the hell it could be.  
" I'm coming! I'm coming!", he yelled. When he opened the door...

**...To Be Continued**

A/N: So, did you guys like it? Who's at the door? Could it be Catherine or Eddie? Or maybe it's someone else... Let me know what you thought about this chapter and I'll continue. Just to warn you though, it's gonna be hell updating this as much because school just started back, and it's already attempting to kick my ass!(lol)


End file.
